With continuing improvements of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses are being developed and are widely used. For example, display apparatuses such as TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, MP3 players, etc. have such high penetration rates that they seem to be in use in almost all households.
Recently, in order to satisfy the needs of users who want newer and more various services, efforts are being made to develop new types of display apparatuses. So called next generation displays are such display apparatuses.
An example of a next generation display apparatus is a flexible display apparatus. A flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that is able to change its shape in a manner similar to the way paper is able to change its shape.
The shape of such a flexible display apparatus may be changed by a user by applying force, and thus may be used for various purposes. For example, a flexible display apparatus may be embodied in a mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, an electronic frame, a PDA, an MP3 player, etc.
Unlike conventional display apparatuses, a flexible display apparatus has a characteristic that it is flexible. Accordingly, there needs to be ways to use that characteristic in operating a display apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.